Loss of Direction
by Rachel.Ongaku
Summary: Gajeel and Levy had a plan for their future and a baby on the way. But the rest of the world decided to toss out their plan and write a new one for them. What will their new plan be? /Part 3 of Fairy Tail Lovers series. Read 'Thank You Juvia' and 'Rain' first/
1. Prologue: How To Propose To A Bookworm

**Author's Note: **I do not own Fairy Tail or make a profit off of this.

Yay! Aren't you glad I have this up so soon? And I'll have chapter one of Stubborn Fairies up tomorrow!

This is just a short prologue to get the ball moving. I recommend reading both 'Thank You Juvia' and 'Rain' before this story so that you have some background on Gajeel and Levy's relationship.

**Prologue: How To Propose To A Bookworm**

* * *

Levy unlocked the door to Gajeel's house and let herself in. "Gajeel!" she called out, wanting to see if he was there or not. When there was no response she frowned. She was hoping that he would be there, and had no idea where he could be.

She threw her bag onto the couch and was about to make her way up the stairs when she noticed a book on the coffee table. She hadn't left any books in that room, so it was definitely strange. She had to find out what it was. Had she somehow convinced Gajeel to indulge in some reading?

She picked up the book and gasped in response to the title.

_'__Levy & Gajeel's Love Story__'_

_Written By: Gajeel Redfox & Lucy Heartfilia_

_Illustrations By: Reedus Jonah_

Levy's hands shook and she forced herself to sit down on the couch before opening to start reading.

_I hear over and over again about 'Love At First Sight'. I'm not exactly an expert on love, I like to believer that I know it when I see it. And because of that I know that love at first sight isn't mandatory at all. All that is needed is for the two soul mates to meet, and no matter how bad their first interaction might've been, everything that happens after matters more. I've never seen this illustrated better than with two of my dearest friends, Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox…._

The book continued on, explaining in detail the relationship between the two. Clearly Gajeel had helped in writing it. There were several things mentioned that Lucy had no way of knowing without his help. On the third page was a picture of Levy and Gajeel right before leaving to Tenroujima. Levy knew right away that Reedus had drawn it. On the fifth page was another portrait, this time of Levy and Gajeel when their relationship was first known throughout the guild.

But the picture on the seventh page was what took Levy's breath away. Gajeel was dressed up, like he was on their first date. And down on one knee. And in his hand was a small box with an engagement ring.

"Levy." his voice interrupted her, and she looked up to see the same exact sight right before her. Tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Levy squealed in delight before jumping forward to hug him.

"Yes!"

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you**

So, what did you think? Was it a good idea? I'm going to include the scene where Gajeel comes up with the idea and begins to ask for help during GAJEVY LOVE LOVE FEST! So look forward to that! (more information on my profile page)

Next:

Chapter One: Loss

The cramping was much worse than Levy expected. She winced in pain, cursing her body for making her feel this way. It wasn't good at all. And to be honest, it made the small woman worry. She'd never heard about pregnant woman cramping in this way, like she would during her period except worse. The books she read said that some was normal. But this was more than just 'some'.

"Hey shrimp. You okay?" her fiancé asked. Levy shook her head, telling him 'no'.

"I hurt and I don't think this is normal." she answered.


	2. Loss

**Author's Note: **I do not own Fairy Tail or make a profit off of this.

Hopefully you've checked out Stubborn Fairies chapter one! That story is going to hopefully be lighthearted. This one...not so much. My preview somewhat gave it away, though I will go ahead and tell you that she isn't having a miscarriage...

Anyways. I wrote this all today, right after finishing up chapter one of Stubborn Fairies. I'm on a roll since I only had 1 hour of class this morning and I don't work today! Woohoo!

So before we go any further, if pregnancy loss or anything similar to that is triggering to you, don't read. I can give you a brief summary if you like, just send me a PM and I'll write something out for you that isn't triggering. That goes for anything. If you're worried that one of your triggers will show up in one of my stories, send me a PM. I will warn you ahead of time and offer a summary. Stay safe. This is going to get dark.

I'm starting to use 'mission' and 'job' interchangeably. Its probably because I'm more used to writing Naruto fan fictions & role-plays. Especially role-plays. I've done at least seven NaruHina role-plays. But enough about that!

**Chapter One: Loss**

* * *

It was exactly a week from their engagement that Levy started to notice something wasn't right. She pushed the thoughts away, they had to be pregnancy symptoms, right? Still, she wished she had someone to talk to. She didn't want to needlessly worry Gajeel. He was protective enough of her as it was. Lucy had gone on a mission with Team Shadow Gear, since Gajeel insisted that Levy avoid any missions that she couldn't do at home, which meant only translating jobs for her. Juvia had gone with a large group of people on another mission. Levy cringed just thinking about the group. Elfman, Evergreen, Lisanna, Natsu (and Happy of course), Gray, and Juvia were on the job. Most of them would but heads, except for Lisanna. Juvia would probably just be backing Gray up in the meantime, so she was exempt from that either. Erza, Wendy, and Carla were on a job as well.

The short blue haired woman looked up from her book. She was sitting in the main hall of the guild, simply reading up on pregnancy. Most of the guild knew about their engagement, but not about her pregnancy. For that reason, she had a book cover over this particular one. While she and Gajeel knew that they wanted to be married before the baby came, they hadn't set a date yet. Strangely enough, it was Master Makarov who was putting the most pressure on them to set a date.

As she momentarily set down her book, Levy decided to scan the members who were in the hall, looking for someone to talk to. She didn't want to discuss her worries with any of the males, so only the female members qualified. Cana looked like she'd had more alcohol than usual, and she had an issue with volume control when she was like that. Really that only left Mirajane, who didn't even know yet that she was pregnant. Neither did Cana actually. Levy sighed, she didn't want the news to spread even more than it had to.

Another slight pain in her side made Levy wince. It was definitely time to go home. She didn't want to be in pain at the guid. Levy packed up her belongings and set out to Fairy Hills.

* * *

The solid script mage laid in bed. She was wearing her most comfortable nightgown and was trying her best to be comfortable. She'd discovered some spotting, but she had read that it was normal for most women during their first trimester. So she decided not to worry about that. The slowly increasing pain on her left side was what worried her.

There was a soft knocking at her window, and Levy turned to see around the headboard. It was Gajeel, back from the short mission he'd taken on. Levy forced herself to get up and out of bed to let him in. As soon as he had his feet on the floor, his lips were pressing against Levy's. The petite woman's eyes were wide, surprised. Yet after only a moment her body relaxed and she returned the kiss. He picked her up and took her back to the bed, tucking her in.

"Sorry if I woke you up."

Levy shook her head. "I'm not tired. Just having some pregnancy symptoms I guess." she answered. Gajeel smiled.

"That's to be expected. Do you need me to get anything?" he asked, wanting to keep his promise to himself. Just like Lucy had suggested, he was going to redeem himself. He was going to be someone worthy of Levy's love. And now worthy of being her husband and the father of her child.

Levy shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just cramping a little bit. It'll pass."

Gajeel kissed her forehead before getting off the bed. "Well, okay. I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Gajeel returned through the unlocked window around an hour later. Levy didn't even notice him coming back in.

The cramping was much worse than Levy expected. She winced in pain, cursing her body for making her feel this way. It wasn't good at all. And to be honest, it made the small woman worry. She'd never heard about pregnant woman cramping in this way, like she would during her period except worse. The books she read said that some was normal. But this was more than just 'some'.

"Hey shrimp. You okay?" her fiancé asked. Levy shook her head, telling him 'no'.

"I hurt and I don't think this is normal." she answered.

Suddenly the pain intensified, causing her to cry out. Her hands went to her left side, where the pain was coming from.

"Gajeel. Gajeel it hurts." she cried out.

The dragon slayer was clearly very worried. In his mind, he was the cause of all of this. He was the one who'd gotten her pregnant after all!

He scooped Levy up and left the same way he'd come in, through the window. Wendy was gone and Porlyuscia was too far away for an emergency like this. He had to go to the hospital.

Gajeel had never moved faster in his life. His lungs and his legs begged him to slow down or stop, but he wouldn't. The faster he got Levy there, the safer she would be. He could hear her crying and screaming in his arms, trying to deal with the pain of whatever the hell was going on.

He skid into the emergency room. "Somebody help!" he screamed, begging for assistance. Three nurses hurried over and put Levy on some sort of bed with wheels. Her face was contorted in pain and red from the screaming and crying. The sight tore at his heart. He'd hoped to never ever see her like that.

"I need to ask you a few questions." a nurse said as they wheeled Levy back into her own room. Gajeel could already guess what kinds of things they would request.

"Her name is Levy McGarden. She's 18 years old. She's my fiancé and she's around 8 weeks pregnant. I'm pretty sure this pain just started today." Gajeel managed to say before returning to catching his breath. He almost felt like he was going to faint because of the physical exertion. Just as the nurse was going to ask another question, Wendy came running into the emergency room, still a little dirty from the job she was returning from.

"I saw you moving really fast with Levy-san! Is everything okay?" Wendy asked. Gajeel shook his head.

"I don't know what's happening. She was in pain. A lot of it."

Wendy's face let him know exactly how worried she was about the information. Wendy faced towards where Levy was, composing herself as best as she could so that the medical staff would listen to her.

"Let me look. I can use healing magic." she said before forcing her way past the nurses, who didn't really object that much. They'd all hear of there, the sky dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. But none of them really expected the girl's face to become so paled when she saw the condition her friend was in. Her hands hovered over Levy's body as she closed her eyes and began searching for the problem.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no." she whispered. Gajeel forced his way past the nurses as well after hearing that.

"What is it kid?" he demanded.

"Internal bleeding. I think..." Wendy turned to the hospital staff who were gathered. Wendy could heal, but she couldn't do surgery and that was what Levy needed then.

"I think she had an ectopic pregnancy and her tube ruptured." she announced. With that the nurses began going in all different directions, calling up the doctors best suited for the situation and prepping Levy for surgery.

Gajeel stood there. He had no idea what Wendy meant by whatever she just said. But it didn't sound good. He and Wendy were sent away, into the waiting room. His hands landed on the small dragon slayer's shoulders.

"Wendy, what does that mean? What's going on with Levy? Is she going to be alright?" he asked hurriedly. Wendy looked up and saw that Gajeel had started crying, though he was trying to hold it back.

"T-the baby, didn't make it to the uterus. It was in her fallopian tube..." Wendy realized that Gajeel probably had no idea what she was saying. "It wasn't where it was supposed to be. So it ruptured and there's some internal bleeding. But she should be okay though the pregnancy is over now."

Gajeel let go and allowed himself to sit in one of the chairs. He buried his face in his hands.

"So, Levy will be okay. Right?"

Wendy nodded. "I think so. They just have to fix her up and then she'll be okay."

"I was really starting to like the idea of being a father, even though this wasn't planned at all. But as long as Levy's okay, I don't care." he said so that only Wendy could hear him. She placed a hand on his back.

"This isn't the end of having kids for you two. She can have another baby. And this time you two can plan for it and everything."

Wendy hoped that what she was saying helped. She didn't really know what else to tell him. "Okay." was his simple response.

The two dragon slayers waited quietly. Both of their exceeds joined them after awhile.

It was an hour later when a doctor finally came to talk with Gajeel.

"You're the fiancé of Levy McGarden?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good. First things first, she's going to be just fine." the doctor said. Gajeel let out a sigh of relief as the worries left him. She was going to be okay. That was all he could really ask for.

"She had an ectopic pregnancy that ruptured. We cleaned her up, but we had to cut into her tube to remove the pregnancy. So there'll be a small scar from the surgery. It'll be around 2 to 3 weeks for recovery. After that everything should be back to normal for her." he continued. Gajeel tried his best to remember everything he'd been told.

"Can I see her?" he asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. She's still asleep and won't be awake for awhile. But you can come in to see her."

Gajeel was about to follow when he realized that Wendy and the two exceeds were in the waiting room still.

"Let me update them really quick." he said before rushing over.

"Levy's fine. The surgery went well. I'm going to go visit her. You guys can go home." he said quickly before turning to leave. He stopped and turned to look at Wendy.

"Thank you kid. I owe you one." he said before going back with the doctor to see Levy.

* * *

She was pale. That was the first thing Gajeel noticed. He noticed it more than the needles supplying painkillers and fluids to her. Or the sanitized smell of the hospital room, somehow overwhelming her own lovely scent. Her hair was messy, covering a large part of the pillow. He leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you shorty. You're going to be okay. I promise." he whispered softly.

He sat down in the chair after placing it as close to the bed as possible. The hand without any needles was next to him, and he placed his head on it. Luckily her hand was warm, and it comforted him. He stayed that way until she woke up.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you!**

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

I was thinking that it was way too early for her to be pregnant. And I had always wanted to include this in a fanfiction. A little bit of side information.

An ectopic pregnancy is a pregnancy that occurs outside the womb (uterus). It is life-threatening to the mother. In Levy's case the embryo was attached to her fallopian tube. This is the most common, though it can happen other places. The surgery Levy had is called a salpingostomy, they cut into her tube to remove the embryo. Webmd says that up to 1 in every 50 pregnancies are ectopic.

I included this because one of my dear friends nearly died from an ectopic pregnancy almost exactly a year ago. So if nothing else, know that it exists.

Next:

_Chapter Two: Denial_

_Lucy knocked on the door to Gajeel's house. Draped over her shoulder was a very very drunk Levy. Lucy was a little tipsy as well, but she still knew that Levy needed to get home, or to her fiancé's place._

_"Bunny girl? Levy!" he exclaimed before helping the two of them inside._

_Lucy giggled, watching the blue haired girl collapse on the couch. Levy erupted in giggles as well._

_"Lu-chan! Lu-chan do you still have the paper?" Levy sang out._

* * *

Another side note on my own beliefs and how they sometimes will be touched upon in this story and sometimes won't. You don't need to read this, or agree with me. I'm not really here to talk about this stuff but I figured that I might as well address it.

Technically, Levy just had an abortion. There are very few people who would object to it in her circumstances. After all, there was no chance of the embryo growing to full term. Levy would've died before that could've happened. That being said, I am very pro-choice. I did at first consider having Levy get an abortion. But that didn't exactly fit. There was no motivation for that course of action. She was in a good situation and while it was unplanned, it wasn't going to 'ruin' her life. She had the support of her 'family', the guild, and the father, Gajeel. So, that's why I decided to not have that scene in this fanfiction.

Because Levy and Gajeel had planned to go through with the pregnancy, there'll be a grieving process very different than someone who had an abortion(that they wanted, not being forced to have one). And that's all I'm going to say right now. See you soon!


	3. Denial - Part One

**Author's Note: **I do not own Fairy Tail or make a profit off of this.

Thank you BRSxANE, Sketcher1994, Neena213 and Deaththesyd for your reviews! Yay~

Check 'Stubborn Fairies: Chapter Two' for some updates. I don't feel like copying them or rewriting them.

So, this is the aftermath.

**Chapter Two: Denial - Part One**

* * *

Levy awakened in pain. She whimpered a little, not happy with the sensation. The last thing she could remember was Wendy saying something to the staff in her room. Then she was unconscious. The pain was less now. And there was pressure on one of her hands. She slowly moved it away, not knowing that Gajeel was resting his head on it.

"Levy!" he exclaimed, having awoken quickly from her movement.

Hearing his voice convinced her to open her eyes. "Gajeel." she said softly, surprised at how weak she sounded. Gajeel noticed it too, but decided that he could be happy with just hearing her voice at all.

"Hey there shrimp. How are you feeling?" he asked while moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"Not all that great. What happened?" she asked. Gajeel stiffened. He'd been expecting the question, and even then he didn't know how to respond.

"They said that you had an ectopic pregnancy." he answered, hoping that his bookworm knew what that was and could deduce what'd happened based on only that information. He didn't want to have to say it. He didn't want to be the one to tell her that their baby never could've lived to be born.

Levy understood. She knew what that meant. She knew what happened, and it tore at her emotions. Her eyes closed as she tried to fight away the thoughts of her failure. She tried to combat the pure emotions with logic, but somehow couldn't. The facts held no power right then. All she could think about was how she was unable to have the child that she and Gajeel had conceived. Her body had failed her. It had betrayed her. It hurt.

"Okay." she whispered.

Gajeel didn't know how to respond. It was clear on Levy's face that things weren't okay. But could he bring that up? Maybe someone else could talk to her? He didn't know who that would be though.

"They said that you can go home today after they get enough fluids in you. Do you want to go back to my place or yours?" He asked, deciding that the best he could do was ask her simple questions.

"Mine. Unless you want to bring a lot of books into your house."

Gajeel smiled a little before holding her hand and pressing a kiss against it.

"I'll bring every single one of those books to my place if it'll make you happy. Though I don't know where they'd all fit. We're gonna have to get a new place before we get married."

Levy's eyes widened as she looked over at him. She started to cry, and Gajeel had no idea what had set it off.

"Levy? What's wrong? Do you need me to get a nurse?" he asked while cupping her cheek with his hand. She shook her head.

"You still want to get married, after...after this?" she asked. Gajeel was baffled for a moment.

"Of course shorty! Why wouldn't I?" He asked, not understanding how she could come to such a conclusion.

Levy sniffled, trying to stop her bawling. "I thought you only proposed because I was pregnant."

Gajeel couldn't take it any more. He stood up enough so that he could kiss her. It was gentle and only lasted for a moment.

"Well, it is true that I proposed sooner than I would've if you weren't pregnant. But nothing could've stopped me from wanting to marry you."

Levy seemed slightly unconvinced by his answer, which made him sigh. He wasn't very good at this romantic thing, but he was going to damn well try his best.

"Listen to me, okay? I love you. I want to marry you. No matter what. If you can't have kids, fine. I still want to marry you. If you can't walk, fine. I still want to marry you. Can't speak? I want to marry you. Sick? Still want to marry you. No matter what. You're Levy. I love you and I want to marry you. I don't care about all the other things. I'm serious. Understand?"*****

Levy couldn't hold back her smile. She felt a lot better after that.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Gajeel sat at home. It was getting late at night and he was starting to worry about Levy. Bunny girl had convinced him that Levy needed to spend some time with the girls to get over everything that'd happened. Gajeel wasn't certain that it was a good idea, but Levy wanted to go. So she did. Six hours ago she'd left all dressed up to spend time with Lucy, Erza, and Cana. Gajeel trusted them to keep her safe, for the most part. Finally, he heard something from his front door.

Lucy knocked on the door to Gajeel's house. Draped over her shoulder was a very very drunk Levy. Lucy was drunk as well, but she still knew that Levy needed to get home, or to her fiancé's place.

"Bunny girl? Levy!" he exclaimed before helping the two of them inside.

Lucy giggled, watching the blue haired girl collapse on the couch. Levy erupted in giggles as well.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan do you still have the paper?" Levy sang out.

"Hehe. Yeah!" the blonde laughed. She pulled out a folded up piece of paper from her purse.

"Give it...it to..." Levy interrupted herself with laughter. Gajeel knew that this was going to be a long night. Levy had clearly had way too many drinks. If he had to guess, he bet that it was partially Cana's fault.

"To your iron dragon! Rawr!" Lucy finished for her friend before handing the paper to him. Gajeel paid it no mind.

"Lily! Can you come help?" he called out. The exceed was nearby in the kitchen.

"Oh no." he said when he saw the pair of laughing girls.

"Yeah. Think you can get Lucy home in one piece?" Gajeel asked. Lily sighed before taking his battle form.

"Come on Lucy. Let's get you home." he said before picking the girl up and carrying her out. Gajeel put the paper down, still ignoring it.

He was on a mission to make sure that Levy was comfortable. He had her change into a nightgown and tied up her hair, knowing that she'd probably be sick soon. The whole time, Levy didn't fight him at all. She simply giggled as if amused by the whole thing.

"I have a secret." she whispered as soon as Gajeel set her down on their bed.

"What's that?" he asked while moving the trashcan over next to her side of the bed so she could get to it quickly.

"You...you hafta look at the paper." she teased before breaking into laughter, again. "You're going to piss yourself with excitement!"

Gajeel stared at Levy, clearly confused. He figured that it couldn't hurt to find out what she was talking about. He went downstairs and picked up the paper, unfolding it so that he could read it. Levy was right, he almost pissed himself with excitement as soon as he read the heading.

'_Female Genital Piercing Aftercare_'

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you!**

***** Yeah. Someone has been re-watching Angel Beats! Search 'Yui Disappearing Scene' on youtube to find the inspiration. And try not to cry.

Boom! I've had that idea in my head for so long. You have no idea. I wanted to somehow fit it into 'Thank You Juvia' but it felt silly. So I finally had an opportunity here. In my mind, Levy's piercing is a VCH. And also, in case you haven't noticed. Gajeel, at least in this story, doesn't have any genital piercings. Yet.

Next:

_Chapter Three: Denial - Part Two_

_"G-gajeel..." Wendy stuttered, catching the iron dragon slayer's attention._

_"What is it kid?" he asked, looking down at her. Her face was red from embarrassment. She shoved a book into his hands._

_"Page 27." she said simply before rushing off. He looked down at the book and noticed that it was handwritten. More than that, it was dictated by a dragon. By Grandine. Gajeel wondered why Wendy would leave this with him and why she would be so embarrassed. As soon as he read the page and found out why, he understood completely._


	4. Denial - Part Two

**Author's Note: **I do not own Fairy Tail or make a profit off of this.

Hello! Another day off, it feels so good. Though, I always have Sunday off! ^-^

Thank you BRSxANE for your review! Don't worry, I get plenty of rest. Its summertime so I have more time than I really need. Therefore, fanfiction!

And also Sketcher1994 who reviewed the last chapter right as I finished this one! Gihi. The piercing theme will also be mentioned in my first bit for Gajevy Love Love Week. It'll be posted on Friday! The prompt: 'Striptease'.

**Chapter Three: Denial - Part Two**

* * *

Wendy Marvell couldn't claim to know a lot about sex. After all, she'd just turned thirteen. She had no personal reasons to know more than the basics. Yet, she was recently faced with reality. She was more than just your average thirteen year old girl. She was a sky dragon slayer, and many of her friends depended on her for healing and to diagnose their illnesses. Given Levy's recent experience, Wendy finally decided to read the chapter in Grandine's book that she'd skipped.

It was embarrassing to say the least. No matter how many times she tried to get over it, Wendy couldn't help but blush with every sentence. Because of that, she decided to read in her room.

The chapter started well enough, describing the differences between the sexes, the different functions, and names. Wendy could live with that. But then it started describing the difference in dragon slayers, which caught the young girl by surprise. Sure, there were parts of dragon slayers that were changed. Their noses and their lungs were definitely different from you average human, but to think that being a dragon slayer affected reproductive organs as well? That was unheard of, as far as she was concerned.

On page 27, Wendy learned something that her fellow dragon slayers needed to learn. Most forms of birth control didn't work with dragon slayers and their sexual partner. Only condoms worked.

This...Gajeel needed to know. To be honest, all of the dragon slayers needed to know. But why was she the one who had to tell them? Wendy wanted to cry. She was the youngest, and also the only female. This wasn't fair at all.

She looked down at the book. Maybe if she had Gajeel read it, he could be the one to tell Natsu, Laxus, Sting and Rogue? It was worth a shot. After all, he did 'owe her one'.

* * *

"G-gajeel..." Wendy stuttered, catching the iron dragon slayer's attention.

"What is it kid?" he asked, looking down at her. Her face was red from embarrassment. She shoved a book into his hands.

"Page 27." she said simply before rushing off. He looked down at the book and noticed that it was handwritten. More than that, it was dictated by a dragon. By Grandine. Gajeel wondered why Wendy would leave this with him and why she would be so embarrassed. As soon as he read the page and found out why, he understood completely.

"Shit." he whispered to himself. Especially given that tonight was the first night that Levy would be 'healed' from her piercing. She'd made sure to hide it from him until she was ready. At first it was out of embarrassment, she'd been drunk when she got it. After seeing how much it tortured Gajeel though, she wanted to build up the anticipation for that first time.

Now Gajeel had to tell her that they'd have to either risk her getting pregnant again, or use a condom. Not that they were bad options. He still got to make love to her.

* * *

"Gajeel. Want to go check out this house?" Levy asked, passing him another pamphlet. He had been uncharacteristically low the whole afternoon, which was strange because Levy knew that they were going to finally have sex again that night.

For the past two weeks, the couple spent their time looking for a new place to live. Gajeel was surprisingly picky, to the point where Levy wondered if he really meant what he said about finding a new place. Still, he would always go with her to look at different houses.

This one was further from the guild than most, but it did have everything they were looking for. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a room big enough for all of Levy's books. This one actually had a library already built in! She was hopeful about this one.

They went through the house, marking off their checklist. Once they got to the bedroom, Levy couldn't stand Gajeel's silence anymore.

"Are you sure you want a house?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes." He mumbled. That wasn't the kind of answer Levy was looking for.

"No, I mean it. You don't seem too thrilled."

Levy's hands were on her hips. That was never a good sign.

"We're looking at houses. Not exactly thrilling to begin with."

She knew that he was being honest. But at the same time, she was letting her self esteem issues get in the way. She still didn't feel comfortable talking about what had happened. It was hard enough to tell everyone that they weren't going to have a baby. Levy had tried really hard not to blame herself, and having Gajeel's support backed her up. But now his reluctance to buy a house and the poor attitude he had right now...it made it hard.

"I-its because of what happened, isn't it?" she asked while trying to hold back the tears. Gajeel sighed.

"No. I've already told you short stuff. I don't like house hunting, but that doesn't mean I don't want to buy a house with you. And what happened...it doesn't matter. It happened and its in the past."

Levy refused to be convinced. She was just too angry and upset to simply agree.

"Its because we were going to have a family. We conceived a baby and I...my body couldn't keep it. I fucked up." she nearly screamed, catching Gajeel off guard. He could barely believe what he was hearing. It had been months now. Was she really not as over it as she'd led on. Maybe she hadn't dealt with it yet and had been in denial all this time?

"Levy..." he said softly as he reached out to her, only to be slapped.

"No. Nevermind. Forget it." she sobbed before running out of the house. Gajeel strangled the air in frustration for a moment. _How do you even deal with this? She isn't even listening to reason!_ He thought to himself before finally running after her.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you!**

Sorry the chapter is a bit shorter than usual. Uh-oh, Levy was in denial the whole time? And what comes after Denial?

Next:

_**Chapter Four: Anger**_

_"She did what?" Gajeel roared at the rest of Team Shadow Gear. Jet and Droy cowered at the man's anger._

_"She went on a mission on her own." Droy finally answered, repeating what they'd just said._

_Gajeel's anger moved towards the one person who would know where he could find his fiancé._

_"Mira, where's Levy?" he demanded._


	5. Anger

**Author's Note: **I do not own Fairy Tail or make a profit off of this.

Hello! I actually wrote this two hours after the last chapter. I finally figured out where I wanted this fanfiction to go, past the first few chapters.

Thank you Sketcher1994, BRSxANE, Neena213, and RavenofSilver for your reviews!

**Chapter Four: Anger**

* * *

Levy went straight to the guild from the house they'd been looking at. She needed to get out of town. She needed to be by herself. She needed to beat the shit out of something!

Ignoring the greetings of her guild mates she went straight to the job board and began reading until she found exactly what she wanted.

_'Help! A Demon Kicked Me Out Of My House!' _

It wasn't S-class, so Levy knew that she wasn't going to go and get herself killed doing a job like that. She tore the job posting from the board and handed it to Mira.

"I'm going on this job." she said simply, the anger still clear on her face though Mira decided to ignore it.

"Okay. Who's going with you? Gajeel?" she asked.

"No."

"Are you going on a job with Team Shadow Gear?"

"No. By myself." Levy responded.

Mira stared at the job for awhile. "Well, I guess if you want to do this one, its all yours. Stay safe!"

Levy had turned and started heading out the door right away. After a very quick stop at her apartment to pack, the solid script mage was on the first train out of Magnolia and towards Clover Town where her job was.

* * *

Gajeel didn't know if Levy wanted him to follow her. But he did want her to be safe. It was all so confusing. Why in the world was she just now acting up? Finally he'd had enough. He was going to follow her!

He found her scent and it lead her to the guild. Right away he spotted the rest of her team sitting down at a table and laughing. Gajeel walked over.

"Gajeel! Levy just left on a job. Do you know which one?" Jet asked.

"She did what?" Gajeel roared at the rest of Team Shadow Gear. Jet and Droy cowered at the man's anger.

"She went on a mission on her own." Droy finally answered, repeating what they'd just said.

Gajeel's anger moved towards the one person who would know where he could find his fiancé.

"Mira, where's Levy?" he demanded.

The silver haired beauty smiled as usual. "She went on a job. Though, it was quite sudden." she answered, sounding as innocent as always.

"What job?"

He hoped it was a translating one, something that he didn't have to worry about. He could just let her go and hope that she was doing better when she returned. Mira picked up the book that held all of the mission requests that were available or in progress and opened up to the job description.

Gajeel could feel his blood boiling at that point. "YOU LET HER GO ON THIS ONE? LEVY ISN'T SUITED FOR THIS!" Gajeel screamed, causing most of the guild to look his way.

"SHE'S GOING TO GET HERSELF HURT! WHO WOULD LET HER TAKE THIS JOB?" he continued before many of the guild members pulled him to the ground so he couldn't hurt Mira.

_Being in love is such a pain in the ass..._ Gajeel thought to himself as he started to calm down. He knew what he needed to do now. He needed to go after her and make sure she didn't get herself hurt. He wondered if that was her reasoning for taking the mission, getting hurt. Or making him chase after her like the mad man he apparently was.

* * *

Levy arrived in Clover Town, only slightly less angry than before. She rarely took missions on her own, but for whatever reason it sounded really good right then. She needed this. She needed time alone. But she also knew that it wouldn't last. Gajeel was probably on the very next train, chasing after her.

She would have to make sure she was done before then. So she hurried to the given address of the customer, got the details, and made her way to the house a demon had stolen.

She opened the door and was face to face with the thing. It was around seven feet tall, slimy with tentacles and five eyes. Levy smiled. It seemed clumsy, she could handle this.

The demon made a grab for her with one of its tentacles, Levy easily dodged it by jumping to the side.

_'Fire'_

The demon seemed barely hurt by that. Clearly fire wasn't its weakness. The monster made another grab that she barely got out of the way of.

_'Water'_

Of course that didn't work. Now the monster was slimier and the floor was wet. She needed to restrain him.

_'Vines'_

That did the trick. The vines wrapped around the demon, holding him back surprisingly well. This demon was weak...and disappointing.

_'Sword!'_

The weapons pierced through its victim. And that was it.

Levy sighed. It was too easy.

* * *

"Takara!" Yoichi called out. The woman lifted her gaze from the book she was reading.

"What?"

He smiled back at her. "I found our solid script mage. She finally took on one of the jobs we've been sending!"

Takara hurried over to watch the lacrima's screen. He was right. The blue haired woman had just taken down the small demon they'd gotten ahold of. She clapped her hands together.

"Finally! But...but she's not pregnant?"

"We didn't know that to begin with. Or something happened. But we could get her pregnant again!" Yoichi suggested. Takara couldn't help but smile back.

"She took the water mage's magic from her. Its only fair that we take it back, with some interest."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go get her!"

* * *

Gajeel stumbled off of the train with Pantherlily behind him. Motion sickness sucked. This had better have been worth it.

Lily lead the way to the customer's house and knocked on the door.

"The girl that came for the job. Where is she?" Gajeel asked as soon as the door was answered. The man stood there confused.

"I don't know. She finished it around an hour ago. Back home I'd assume?" He said. Gajeel wanted to punch something.

Levy was fine. She did the job on her own. He'd gone after her. He could already predict what she'd say about him underestimating her and trying to keep her from anything remotely dangerous.

"Thank you!" Lily said since Gajeel had started to walk away without saying anything.

"That's embarrassing."

"Shut up Lily." the dragon slayer grumbled.

"Hey, dragon slayer!" a voice called out. Gajeel sniffed the air and he felt a tightness in the chest. This was the woman who'd tried to take Juvia's magic. She was here. And Levy had just been here. He turned and found himself facing the woman. She'd cut her long blonde hair, now it only reached her shoulders.

He glared into her green eyes. "What do you want?" he growled, ready to attack at any moment.

"I want you to come with me. Just know that we have her in our possession."

Gajeel felt like he was going to be sick. He'd let this happen yet again. How could he live with himself knowing that Levy kept on getting hurt or put in danger despite his promise not to let that happen? If only he'd followed her sooner, and stopped her from going on that job.

"Fine."

* * *

Levy had no idea what happened. One minute she was on her way to the train station, and the next she was waking up in only her underwear. This was way too familiar. It was just like when that couple kidnapped them and tried to steal Juvia's magic.

"Shit." she whispered as she felt the handcuffs and the magic draining out of her surprisingly fast. They were behind this, probably for revenge. They weren't wasting any time either.

"Gajeel..." she whispered. She had mixed feelings about what she wanted then. She wanted him to come and save her. But she didn't want him to get hurt in the process. This was going to be difficult. She could already tell.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you!**

Next:

_Chapter Five: Truth_

_"Now Gajeel. You have a choice. You can either let you fiancé's magic be turned into a lacrima. Or you can tell us all about Fairy Tail's weaknesses." Yoichi teased. Gajeel snarled at him. There was no way he'd do either! But did he really have a choice?_


	6. Truth

**Author's Note: **I do not own Fairy Tail or make a profit off of this.

Thank you BRSxANE and Sketcher1994 for your reviews!

I know I've been updating this story more than Stubborn Fairies. Don't worry, I'm working on that one as well! I'm mid Gruvia lemon at the moment, so hopefully it'll be worth the wait.

I couldn't stop writing this. I went to see Guardians of The Galaxy which got me all worked up and excited and after coming home and rambling on tumblr about it, I just knew I needed to do some more writing on this one!

**Chapter Five: Truth**

* * *

Gajeel looked over his shoulder and saw that Pantherlily was gone. That was good, he would bring help. As long as Gajeel could postpone any harm coming to Levy, everything would be alright.

With that in mind, the dragon slayer followed the woman until they were in a dark alley where no one from the street could see them. In one quick motion she pressed something against his skin. He lost all control over his limbs and collapsed to the ground before blacking out.

* * *

Levy began to inspect the handcuffs. They definitely underestimated her by not putting her arms behind her back.

"I'm much more than just my magic assholes." she whispered before reaching up and pulling the two bobby pins from her hair. She'd read about how to break out of handcuffs, and that was exactly why she wore the bobby pins underneath her headband. They'd been really stupid to not take that away from her as well.

She used her teeth to bend the pins in the right direction. Keeping the pin in her mouth she started to unlock the cuffs, managing to free herself within twenty minutes. The whole time, nobody checked on her or noticed that she was trying to escape. They really underestimated her, and that pissed her off. She'd left Magnolia with the goal of beating the shit out of someone, and now she was going to get her chance!

* * *

The iron dragon slayer woke up tied to a chair, once again in just his boxers and his headband. This was uncomfortably familiar.

"You awake?" the male asked. Gajeel growled in response.

"Now Gajeel. You have a choice. You can either let you fiancé's magic be turned into a lacrima. Or you can tell us all about Fairy Tail's weaknesses." Yoichi teased. Gajeel snarled at him. There was no way he'd do either! But did he really have a choice? He had to wait for Lily to bring help.

"Before we start..." The man pulled out a small flask and forced it down Gajeel's throat. He tried to resist, not knowing what it was, but failing because of the amount.

"Now the only things you can say is the truth. Of course, you can still chose not to say anything, but your lover probably won't appreciate that."

Gajeel growled as he fought against the restraints.

"What are you doing to Levy?" he demanded. The man held his hand up.

"The same thing that happened to the water mage, nothing more. As of yet. Let's get started on your questions though. Weaknesses of Fairy Tail. Lets start at the top. Gildarts Clive. What's his weakness?"

Gajeel knew only one answer. But refused to say it.

"Takara, would you please up the rate that solid script's magic is being taken?" he called out.

"NO!" Gajeel screamed, worried about his fiancé.

"Well, then answer my question!"

"His daughter, Cana Alberona." he choked out, hating that he was doing this. There was no way these two could hurt Gildarts, right? Even if they went after Cana, the drunk was probably powerful enough on her own.

"Mirajane's weakness?"

Gajeel gritted his teeth. He didn't want Mira hurt. But Levy...

"Her silbings, especially Lisanna. She can't use her magic for long amounts of time."

"Erza Scarlet's weakness?"

Gajeel tried to stop himself from saying the ones that were obvious to him. His mind searched for something that was true, but wouldn't hurt her.

"Strawberry Cake."

"What? No, a real weakness, not what she likes to eat! Takara, take it up a notch!"

"Stop! Okay okay. She'll do anything to save her friends."

"Takara, how much more can we up the power?" Yoichi asked.

"Right now she'll last another day. But we can up the rate so that it will soak up all her magic in an hour. Though at that rate it might kill her before we get everything."

Gajeel growled and fought against his restraints again. This was torture. He always pictured torture as being hurt physically while restrained. But this was much worse. He was selling out his guild mates. Levy would hate him for this.

* * *

Levy stayed in the room for awhile, not wanting to give herself away quite yet. But she felt the magic being drained quicker, and couldn't afford to wait much longer if she was to utilize her magic during her escape.

_'Hammer'_

The door was knocked down and she snuck out, traveling swiftly down the halls towards the end. She was about to leave when she heard a voice that made her stop in her tracks.

_'Gajeel. He was captured too!'_ she thought to herself. Her chest tightened in fear. She couldn't leave with Gajeel here. She had to get him out somehow. But the two people who captured them before were in that room. Could she fight them off? She had to!

Levy made quick list in her mind of what her goals were. Restrain the enemies and free Gajeel. Freeing Gajeel came first. If she could do that, then he could help from there.

_'Fire'_

Levy dashed into the room towards Gajeel.

* * *

"Good good. That's all of the S-class in your guild. Lets do the other dragon slayers. Wendy Marvell."

Gajeel's eyes widened. There was no way he could answer that. He would never put that girl in danger. That was something Levy really wouldn't forgive him for and he couldn't forgive himself for that either. She'd saved their hides several times, and had most recently saved Levy's life. He was silent, holding back tears of anger at the two her were forcing him to go through this torture.

_'Fire'_

Gajeel's eyes snapped open when he heard the familiar voice. IT WAS LEVY! She was okay! She was...she was free?

"That's my shrimp!" he called out smiling.

The petite woman rushed over to him.

_'Vines'_

The two who'd just gotten free of her fire spell were now bound by vines. It wasn't going to last for long but if she could just untie Gajeel.

She fumbled over the knots, taking longer than she would've liked.

"Levy." he whispered, noticing that Takara had broken free and was now charging towards him.

"LEVY." the woman was closer now. And in her hand was the rod he was sure she'd used to take him down earlier. It was charged with lightning. Right as she was about to hit Levy with it, Gajeel was untied from the chair.

He put himself between the two as fast as he could, taking the injury for her before fainting.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you!**

Next:

_Chapter Six: Journey_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"No don't be. I promise it'll be alright. I understand. Just stay with me, okay?"_


	7. Journey

**Author's Note: **I do not own Fairy Tail and I don't make a profit off of this.

In cause you didn't check up on 'Stubborn Fairies', that story is currently on semi-hitaus. Right now I'm hurrying to have enough written to post things for both Gajevy Love Love Week and this story while I'm at Gencon from the 13th-18th.

Thank you BRSxANE, Deaththesyd, and Sketcher1994 for your reviews!

**Chapter Six: Journey**

* * *

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed as she watched him convulse from the lightening. For whatever reason, he'd turned his body to iron, which only made it worse. Tears streamed down her face as she caught his body. It was too heavy for her to hold, so she laid him down as carefully as possible.

The anger was clear in her eyes as she glared at the woman in front of her who'd done that to him. Levy had never been tempted to kill someone before, but she felt that way then.

_'Fire'_

Levy used the time her magic had given her to put herself in front of her unconscious lover, determined to protect him like he'd just done for her.

The woman came at Levy with the lightening charged pole once again.

_'Guard'_

The barrier prevented the woman from getting any closer for a moment.

Yoichi took advantage of the time and used his magic to bind Levy's feet to the ground, like he'd done when they were first trapped.

Levy was panicked for a moment, not liking that she was stuck in the same place during a fight.

_'Fire'_

She directed that one at the man. The guard spell ended right afterwards.

_'Stone'_

It temporarily pushed back the woman.

This wasn't good. She would eventually run out of magic and be stuck where she was. Unless she defeated the man first.

Levy took a deep breath. She would attack him with everything she had.

_'Fire' 'Stone' 'Swords' 'Storm'_

All were directed at Yoichi. Takara took advantage of the moment, discarding her lightening rod in favor of a sword. Clearly the previous weapon used up a lot of magic.

Levy tried to duck out of the way, but it was nearly impossible with her feet stuck to the ground. The sword managed to leave a pretty bad wound on her arm. The bookworm screamed in pain, but forced herself to continue. She needed to defend Gajeel!

_'Stone' 'Iron'_

She pushed Takara away before turning her attention back towards Yoichi, who wasn't looking too good.

_'Snow' 'Ice' 'Arrows'_

By the end of her barrage, Levy could move again. Yoichi was down. Now she just had to defeat the woman.

Levy didn't know how good her chances were. She was almost out of magic. She maybe had enough left for one or two more spells. She rushed back over to Gajeel, making sure to put herself between him and any harm.

'Fire'

Levy knew that wasn't going to do anything. But she had to try.

"You two are going to stay here until we turn your magic into lacrimas. I will make sure of it." Takara snarled as she raised her sword. Levy closed her eyes tightly, prepared to take the damage.

Then there was a clinging sound that she recognized as two swords making contact. Levy opened her eyes and saw PantherLily, defending her and pushing Takara back.

"Sorry it took so long. I sent a message to the guild asking for backup." he said before moving forward to finish the battle.

"Lily!" she exclaimed happily before suddenly feeling really weak. The bluenette collapsed to her knees, unable to hold herself up anymore. She was bleeding quite a bit from the injury the woman had inflicted on her. But she'd kept Gajeel safe long enough. Lily was easily winning his fight. They were going to be safe.

* * *

Levy groaned in pain as she woke up. Her shoulder was so stiff and her head hurt. But she'd had worse, she would be fine. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered what had happened.

She was in a room, likely a hotel or an inn of some sort. She turned to her side and saw that Gajeel was in a separate bed in the same room. He didn't look too good, which was sadly to be expected.

Levy forced herself to get up and move to the other bed. She sat by his side, sad to see him like that.

"You're so stupid, doing something like that." she whispered, not knowing that he was awake. The dragon slayer opened one eye and forced a weak smile.

"Sorry." he managed to say, though Levy could tell that he was in pain.

"You made me worry so much. You turned into iron and only made it worse for yourself you big dummy." she choked out, unable to stop her crying. She was sad to see him like that, though also happy that he was awake.

"I'm so sorry."

"No don't be. I promise it'll be alright. I understand. Just stay with me, okay?"

"I feel like I don't have any other choice shrimp."

Levy laid down next to him. She was still weak, but she felt stronger when she was next to him.

"New Years Day." he whispered, confusing Levy. It was October, why was he saying something about New Years Day? She looked down at him, confusion clear on her face.

"Master has been wanting us to set a date. Lets get married on New Years Day." he explained before wincing in pain, his hand going to his head.

"That sounds perfect Gajeel. Get some sleep okay?" she whispered comfortingly before pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Gajeel's recovery was slow, even after Wendy arrived and healed him as best as she could. It was clear that it would be a few more weeks before the headaches left and he could continue like normal. So the group decided to head home. Wendy cast troia on Gajeel and left the engaged couple in their own compartment.

"How do you feel?" Levy asked as she laid down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her body against his.

"Better. That kid sure knows how to fix people up."

She smiled before pressing her lips against his.

"I can't wait until you feel better. There are so many things I want to do to you." Levy whispered seductively, causing Gajeel to actually blush.

"Ah, well. First I need to tell you...or show you something. There's a uh...book in my bag. Wendy gave it to me because of what was on page 27..."

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you!**

I wish I was better at writing fight scenes. I asked for some help on tumblr, but checked it too late. I now have some awesome new solid script spells thought! Let me know if you have some that I didn't use!

Next

_Chapter Seven: Planning_

_Lucy couldn't help but giggle. These two were such opposites. They wanted completely different things when it came to the wedding. They would have to compromise, but she really didn't want to have to be the one to tell them that!_


	8. Planning

**Author's Note: **I do not own Fairy Tail, or make a profit off of this.

Slightly shorter chapter, so I can update when I'm at GENCON! I'm so so so excited! I'm losing my mind!

Thanks you BRSxANE and Sketcher1994 for your reviews!

AND IT'S HERE! The bonus day for GajevyLoveFest! Go to my tumblr: roses-dont-last-forever to find my one-shot for the bonus day. The prompt? Striptease! You'll love it. I might post everything from gajevylovefest after its over.

**Chapter Seven: Planning**

* * *

Gajeel knew what he wanted, which was strange for him. He guessed that it was because he'd been stuck in bed for so long, giving him a lot of time to think. So he came up with a plan. It was mid-October, which gave him two and a half months until the wedding date they'd set. He would let Levy handle most of the wedding plans, he had something else in mind.

He hated the house hunting for many different reasons. One reason was that nothing was good enough for them. They needed a place that suited them perfectly. So he decided to build a house for them. Of course he'd need help planning that out. He was perfectly fine with the building part, the planning part...not so much.

One day, while Levy was at the guild, he began making a list of what he wanted. A library for Levy, a big master bedroom with a connecting bathroom, at least two more bedrooms since Levy seemed to want a family, and maybe a separate part of the house for Lily so that they could still live together but have plenty of privacy. To Gajeel, it seemed like a tall order. But he wanted it to be perfect. He hoped to live there with Levy for a very long time.

* * *

Levy initially intended to only let a few people know about the wedding date. She would send invitations to everyone else as soon as she had her helpers.

But Levy knew what she wanted to do first. She needed to ask Lucy to be her maid of honor. So she asked the blonde to meet her in the guild's library. Levy could barely contain her joy, and Lucy could tell.

"Levy-chan, what's going on?" the blonde asked.

"We set a wedding date! New Years Day!"

Lucy smiled and hugged her friend. "That's amazing! So soon too!"

Levy nodded and pulled back from the hug, holding Lucy's hands in her own.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" she asked, causing Lucy to squeal in delight.

"Of course! Oh Levy, I'm going to make sure your wedding is perfect. I'll help you plan it and everything!"

* * *

Gajeel didn't like it when Master asked to talk to him alone.

"Congratulations on setting a wedding date, first off." he said. Gajeel just looked to the floor and scratched the back of his head while grunting a 'thanks'.

"But unfortunately, that's not why I've called you here. I'm going to get right to the point. Ivan has become a threat to the guild again. I'm not going to ask anything of you this time, you've done more than enough. But you should know that he isn't someone who forgives easily."

Gajeel crossed his arms. "He's not a threat to me. I can take him down."

Master shook his head. "He's manipulative. He won't be going after you directly, he'll be going after the people you care about. Levy, Lily, Juvia, all of your friends here. Just watch out and know to be looking for him. Hopefully I'll be able to take care of him before anything happens."

* * *

Lucy spent the next couple of days with Levy, helping her to plan out the wedding. For good measure, she asked Gajeel what he wanted as well. And the results surprised her.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle. These two were such opposites. They wanted completely different things when it came to the wedding. They would have to compromise, but she really didn't want to have to be the one to tell them that!

Gajeel wanted a big wedding, and Levy wanted a small one with a large reception. They wanted different colors, different foods, very few things were the same between them.

But the first order of business was making a list of who they wanted to invite. Lucy assigned it to the couple like homework, not knowing the chaos that would ensue.

* * *

"I don't want to invite any of those pretty boys from Blue Pegasus!" Gajeel whined.

"Why not?" Levy demanded as she stared at the heavily edited list.

"First off, we're not really friends with them..."

"But most of are friends are!"

"Its not their wedding!"

"Its my wedding and I want to invite them!"

"Its my wedding and I don't want to invite them!"

Levy wanted to scream. She should've done this on her own and not let Gajeel have any input.

The dragon slayer laughed. "You're so cute when you're angry."

Levy felt like she was going to lose it. "Cute? I'm not cute! I'm furious! Why are you making all of this so hard! I just want to get mar-"

She was silenced as his lips pressed eagerly against hers. She didn't kiss him back, she was still angry.

"Come on shrimp. Lets finish this tomorrow. I haven't had any time alone with you in forever." he begged as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Levy tried to stay angry at him and not back down. Gajeel kissed her, right beneath her ear. Levy's act unraveled.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you!**

*teases you by building up to a lemon and then not doing one!*

But wait! There will be one! The lemon that this leads up to will be posted during Gajevy Love Love Week, day 4 (August 18th). The prompt for that day? Foreplay.

I'm just setting up the Ivan does revenge thing now. I'm not going to touch on it at least next chapter. But you'll see it again eventually.

Next:

_Chapter Eight: Bridesmaids_

_Levy hated this. She wanted to make every single female in her guild a bridesmaid, but that was unrealistic! How was she supposed to pick?_


	9. Bridesmaids

**Author's Note**: I do not own Fairy Tail or make a profit off of this.

Thank you Raigon, BRSxANE, and Sketcher1994 for your reviews!

**Chapter Eight: Bridesmaids**

* * *

Finally, the couple came up with a final list and sent out the invitations the next day. Levy knew what came next, she needed to pick her bridesmaids. Gajeel had asked Lily to be his best man. As for groomsmen he had five picked out. He asked Natsu, Gray, Jet and Droy. The last two were part of a compromise that he and Levy ended up having over the guest list. He'd also contacted Jellal to be one of his best men. Levy missed them ever being friends, but apparently they'd gotten along well during the first days of the Grand Magic Games.

Levy hated this. She wanted to make every single female in her guild a bridesmaid, but that was unrealistic! How was she supposed to pick? Only five spots and she had a list much longer than that. She knew that Juvia, Erza, and Wendy were definitely in. That left two spots and she would have to pick between Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Bisca, and Evergreen.

Levy decided that picking her last two could wait. She was going to go ahead and ask the other three first.

She started with Juvia. Her team recently got back from their strangely long mission. It was clear that a lot happened, including Elfman and Evergreen getting together.

Of course she said yes, and was excited that Gray was one of the groomsmen as well.

_That was easy._ Levy thought to herself while making the quick walk down the hallway to Wendy's room.

Wendy seemed uncertain, only because of the stories she'd heard about bachelorette parties and how out of hand they got. Levy assured Wendy that nothing crazy was going to happen. She agreed as well.

_Two down and three to go. _Levy was glad that all three of them lived in Fairy Hills. It made for a quick trip to Erza's room on the top floor. However, she wasn't there. So the bluenette decided to go to the guild in search of Titania, only to find out that she'd gone on a job only a few hours ago.

* * *

"So, how did finding bridesmaids go?" Gajeel asked as he leaned against the counter, chewing on a large nail while cooking some dinner for him and Levy.

"Wendy and Juvia agreed. Erza wasn't there. And I still can't decide on the last two. I don't want to only have one of the Strauss sisters. Unless I can find another role for them in the wedding. We haven't decided on ushers yet. Maybe they can do that and then Cana and Bisca can be the other two?"

Gajeel shook his head. "I talked to Alzack today. Asuka is going to be the flower girl. So I think Bisca would want to be with her." he said before closing the oven and setting the timer.

He picked Levy up, as if it were nothing, and took the two of them to the couch. He placed her on his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"We can wait longer if you-"

"No." Levy interrupted. She blushed a little.

"After last night and after what Wendy's book said...I don't want to wait until I'm really big to get married!"

"Gihi! I bet you'll be so cute with a big belly. Though, you might topple over. You're so tiny th-"

"Don't finish that!" Levy warned with a fake angry look on her face.

"The baby might be bigger than you."

Levy huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not that small."

Gajeel picked her up and laid her down on the couch before placing one leg between hers and the other on the floor, supporting him so that he was above her, but not putting any weight on her.

"You know. You've totally ruined my image. People used to fear me." he whispered before kissing her neck. Levy tried her best to hold back a giggle.

"People used to fear me, and now they see me become a big softie when I'm with you. I've fallen to my knees because of this little shrimp."

Levy couldn't hold back her giggles anymore. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Yeah, but I used to be the innocent bookworm and now I'm engaged to a bad boy."

"I don't think you were ever really that 'innocent'. You still haven't shown me all of your 'toys'." the dragon slayer noted. Levy's face turned red from embarrassment.

"I'd still really like to see a demonstration..." he whispered in a way that sent a pleasurable shiver up Levy's spine.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you!**

And I did it again...this one will be continued on August 16th. The prompt for that day was originally 'eye candy' but I didn't know what to do with that. So the new prompt is 'toys'. Look forward to seeing it on my tumblr!

Next:

_Chapter Nine: Christmas Eve_

_Levy paced back and forth in the bedroom as she waited. Five minutes was way too long to wait. This had to be some kind of torture, right?_

* * *

**Omake One: Gajeel Asks Lily to be his Man Of Honor**

The pair were home alone, Levy had gone to spend some time with Lucy. Gajeel was flipping through the channels while Lily made some kiwi juice.

"Hey. Levy and I are getting married. You're going to be my best man." Gajeel said, breaking the silence.

"Okay."

And that was that.


	10. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note: **I do now own Fairy Tail or make a profit off of this.

Thank you RavenofSilver, BRSxANE, Neena213, Janie, Raigon, and Sketcher1994(love your tumblr!) for your reviews!

_DID YOU READ THE LATEST CHAPTER?_

What a wonderful prelude to Gajevy Love Fest! I'm so happy! I haven't been able to think about anything else all day!

**Chapter Nine: Christmas Eve**

* * *

Levy was glad that things were running smoothly. She had her bridesmaids all picked out, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Cana, and Evergreen. All of the Strauss siblings were going to be ushers. Asuka was the flower girl. Master was going to walk her down the aisle. Everything was going to be perfect for the wedding.

She even had the perfect dress. Erza and Juvia both spent an absurd amount of time taking her all around Magnolia, and even one day outside of town, trying on what had to have been at least a thousand dresses. Levy wasn't too concerned about it. She just wanted a white dress that looked good. After all, she was only going to wear it once. Apparently that didn't concern her friends at all. It was worth it though. The dress made her look like a princess.

However, when they started looking at bridesmaids dresses, all hell broke loose. Everyone wanted something different! Juvia wanted a blue dress and Evergreen wanted a green one. Erza didn't want either. Everyone but Wendy wanted something sexy, but of course Carla threatened them to a point where they agreed to be a bit more modest. It was hell for Levy. Eventually Lucy came to her rescue and reasoned with everyone, deciding on light blue dresses with a white ribbon around the waist.

Yes, everything was finally happening. It was Christmas Eve and the wedding was eight days away. Levy could hardly contain herself. She could also hardly contain her lunch.

* * *

The house was perfect, just the way he'd planned it. Well, other people helped quite a bit. It turned out that Lisanna and Evergreen were both really good at architecture, and math. Better than he was at least. And they knew what Levy would love. It was perfect. They told him what to do, and he got right to it. Every day he would work on it as much as possible, but he had to be careful. He wanted it to be a surprise on Christmas. Which was tomorrow.

The house was done. Everything was painted and finished. But it was empty. He needed help to finish his plan. The plan was that he would force Levy to spend the night at his house. It shouldn't be that hard. She stayed there often enough as it was.

Once she'd left, most of Fairy Tail would gather her stuff, and all of her books, and move them to the new house. Gajeel had originally only asked eight people, but word spread. He just hoped it didn't spread to Levy!

* * *

Levy paced back and forth in her bedroom as she waited. Five minutes was way too long to wait. This had to be some kind of torture, right?

The symptoms were all there. Morning Sickness, breast tenderness, and missing her period. It would be shocking if she wasn't pregnant. It made Levy nervous, thinking about what happened last time. She and Gajeel had consciously made the choice to not use condoms, knowing that it would pretty much guarantee a pregnancy. Levy still wasn't sure how things were going to be once they had a family. They'd need a new house of course! And then they'd have to decide on who would take care of the child, though Levy was fairy certain that they'd try to split parenting as evenly as possible.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the timer went off. Levy scrambled to the bathroom and promptly slipped, sending herself crashing to the floor.

"Ouch..." she whined before convincing herself to get up and look at the test.

Two pink lines.

She barely had time to process it before there was a knocking on her window. GAJEEL!

The blue haired girl opened the drawer she kept her tampons in and placed the test in there. She almost left forgetting about the box the test had come in. She stashed it in the same drawer before going and opening the window.

She wasn't going to tell him yet. Maybe tomorrow? It was Christmas after all!

* * *

Gajeel and Lily took their time getting to Fairy Hills. This was Levy's last month living there. As far as she knew, she'd be moving in with him at his current house after getting married. Gajeel knocked lightly on her window when he got there. It took more time than usual for her to open the window, but he didn't worry about it. She probably just wanted to finish the page she was on of some book.

"Hey there shrimp. Wanna stay at my house tonight?" he asked suddenly in a rushed voice. _That stood out. I should've said something else first. I don't want her to think that something's up! _

Levy stared at Gajeel with a confused look. _That was strange. I guess he has a_ surprise?

"Sure. Let me pack, and I need to get some last minute things for tomorrow. I'll meet you there, okay?"

* * *

Finally he left, and Levy went back into the bathroom. Taking out the test, she felt overwhelmed by all the emotions. This was big. This would change her life forever. She needed to find the best way to break the news to Gajeel!

So Levy packed up what she needed for the night and went to go buy...something. She would come up with some cute way to tell Gajeel that she was pregnant. It would be a wonderful Christmas. It had to be.

Levy finally came up with an idea, but she knew that she would need a few hours to get it done. Luckily, she ran into Erza and asked her to let Gajeel know that she wouldn't be at his house until late.

It took her around two hours to finish it, but it was worth it.

She had purchased a onesie and decorated it saying 'Daddy's Little Dragon Slayer' on it with a drawing of a dragon that Levy was quite proud of.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you!**

Next:

_Chapter Ten: Christmas_

_"I bet mine's bigger." he said with a grin. Levy giggled nervously._

_"I seriously doubt that."_

_What could be bigger than me telling him that pregnant? she wondered, feeling confident that she'd one this one. However, Gajeel seemed certain of himself as well, laughing in response to her 'doubting it'._


End file.
